


The Word of the Day is Hydration

by applecore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Dom/sub, Hockey, Inflation - showing off your sub by having them drink everyone's piss until they can't hold any more, M/M, Multi, Public Use, Watersports, belly inflation, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecore/pseuds/applecore
Summary: A good athlete always keeps himself hydrated. Sometimes this is so he can properly appreciate the services of a sub brought into the locker room to drink everyone's piss.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	The Word of the Day is Hydration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy these original hockey players, hanging out in their locker room, being kinky! For context, hockey locker rooms look something [like this](http://pittsburghhockeynow.com/wp-content/uploads/PlayerStall_Sports_Locker-scaled.jpg), where each player has his own stall to sit in. Also, hockey players LOVE dumb, unoriginal, and frankly unsexy nicknames, hence characters here that go by things like Jakesy and Nieler.

Technically subs weren’t allowed in the locker room, but practice was an optional, half the guys were out in the gym anyway—no one cared if Jakesy brought his sub in, his hand resting comfortably, possessively on the back of the kid’s neck, just below the collar. Jakesy murmured instructions, and the kid knelt by his stall. Luckily Nieler was still out on the ice, so there was no one to squawk that the kid was taking up space.

The kid wasn’t actually a kid, mid-20s probably, which put him older than their backup goalie and most of their bottom six, only a couple years younger than Jakesy himself. He had blue eyes and dark hair and fine, milk-white skin that must’ve bruised up something beautiful. If he had any bruises now, they must’ve been hidden under his t-shirt and jeans, where Haller couldn’t see them.

Jakesy caught Haller looking. “See something you like?” he asked. It was a friendly question, as it had fucking better be; a guy didn’t bring his sub into the room if he wasn’t amenable to sharing—sharing the view, if nothing else. 

“Not bad,” Haller said.

“He really isn’t,” Jakesy said. He laid his palm against the kid’s ear, and the kid leaned into it. “Not bad at all,” Jakesy said fondly. “I’ve been training him up. I thought maybe the guys wouldn’t mind giving him some practice.”

“What kind?” asked Handyman, peeking out from under his sweaty shoulder pads. Handyman was a moist kind of guy at the best of times.

Jakesy shrugged, looking pleased as shit. “Hydration is the word of the day, fellas.”

Haller looked at the kid with fresh eyes. The kid was blushing now, a harsh bright red against that white skin. Haller thought about that pink mouth opening up, that long throat swallowing down everything anyone gave it. Fuck, it was a picture. “Now?”

Jakesy cocked an eyebrow. “You gotta piss now?”

Unfortunately, Haller did not. Jakesy waved this away. “He’s not going anywhere for a while. Take your time.”

Hydration was obviously a major part of every hockey player’s day. Today Haller gave some extra attention to it, in between showering and pulling on clean clothes and answering the rookie D’s questions about the penalty kill. He was deliberate about every swallow. By the time he got back to the room again, the results of his efforts was growing heavy in his gut.

The kid had lost his shirt. The better for them all to see him, probably. He had Nieler’s cock in his mouth. Nieler’s head was thrown back with the ecstasy of a much-needed piss, his fingers tangled in the kid’s black hair as the kid sucked him down.

The kid was good. Jakesy was right; he’d been training. Haller had heard Nieler hit the back of the urinal with that stream more times than he could count, a regular gusher, and the kid wasn’t spilling a drop. Haller watched the motion of his throat as he swallowed again and again. He took it all in, and when Nieler sighed at last, the kid opened his mouth without prompting. His mouth was empty, and Nieler’s cock was licked clean. Damn. 

Haller adjusted himself. If he wanted to piss down the kid's throat, it was no good getting a stiffy. 

Jakesy noticed. “You next?”

“I can wait. I don’t wanna miss my chance, though. How much more can you kid take?”

Jakesy gave the kid a thoughtful look. “How about it, Brady? How you doing?”

Brady, that was his name. Haller’d heard Jakesy mention it before. Brady shifted his weight and palmed his stomach, and oh shit, Haller’s fight against a stiffy was all but lost. “I’m okay for a few more, I think,” Brady said. His voice was soft, a little deeper than Haller had envisioned. Then he caught Haller’s eye and had the balls to lift an eyebrow, halfway to a smirk. “Depends on how much they’ve got.”

Oh, Haller could see now why Jakesy kept going on about this one. 

“Let me know when you’re close,” Jakesy said. “We’ll let Haller go last. He’s been saving up, I can tell.”

Christ. “Always knew I was your favorite,” Haller said, just a bit too breathless to be casual.

Jakesy’s eyes were laughing at him. “I wouldn’t deprive my favorite D-man. You’ve bailed my ass out enough times out there.”

“That I have,” Haller agreed. Jakesy jumped into the action a little too often for Coach’s tastes, allowed a few too many odd-man rushes to be comfortable, but that’s what Haller was for, covering up the mistakes of over-enthusiastic forwards. And if this was his reward, goddamn. 

Haller leaned back against the wall and watched the kid close those red, red lips around one guy after another—just the tip, just enough to be sure he didn’t spill. The kid’s hand stayed on his stomach, obscuring the view, but Haller could imagine it, the slow expansion as they filled him up, one by one. It was hard to even think after that thought hit him. That little grunt from Becker as he let loose, that went straight to Haller’s gut, too.

After Becker, the kid looked up at Jakesy. “I think I’ve got room for one more.”

Jakesy’d been casually lounging against the side of the stall all this time, watching the proceedings. “Haller, you’re up,” he said, without even looking over.

Haller made his way slowly over. The kid looked up, wearing that half-smirk again like he had Haller’s number, but his breath was a little shallow, his lips parted. Yeah, Haller could see he was near his limit. Haller looked towards Jakesy. “It okay if I touch him? I’ll be gentle, I just—I want to see.”

It wasn’t really the kind of thing a guy did with another guy’s sub without, you know, negotiating first. This was just supposed to be a casual thing, bringing a sub in for public use, but Haller wasn’t feeling very casual right now. His face was hot, and his fingers twitched, _needing_ to touch.

“Fine with me,” Jakesy said. “You’ll have to ask Brady, though. It’s his job to set his limits. He knows I’ll punish him if he pushes himself too far.”

The kid had lost the smirk. “It’s okay, just don’t—don’t squeeze too hard, or anything.”

“Nah,” Haller said. He knelt right there on the carpet, guys still looking, and brushed the kid’s hand away from his stomach. Brady was visibly bloated already, a visible curve bowing out from just below his ribs. Haller palmed him there and felt how tautly swollen the kid already was, already fuller than most subs would have been comfortable with, and with each shallow inhale he expanded a little more against Haller’s palm. “Where’d you _get_ this kid,” Haller said, his voice full of wonder. 

“Knew you fellas would like him,” Jakesy said. There was an odd note in his voice now, and if Haller’d been any less transfixed he’d have followed up on it, made sure he hadn’t crossed some line, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

“You sure you can take me?” he asked the kid. “Jakesy’s right, I’ve been saving up.”

The kid lifted his chin. “I’ve got room,” he said.

Haller pushed to his feet, a little shaky with how bad he wanted this. He shoved his shorts down a little ways and got his cock out, and then he held it to the kid’s swollen pink lips.

The kid took just the tip. He licked over the slit once, an exhilarating, confusing sensation considering just how badly Haller had to piss now. All that Gatorade and the water bottles in between were sitting heavy in his gut now, ever more urgent, and as much as he wanted to hold this moment for a while yet—for hours, maybe, looking down at the kid looking up at him, already swollen full and still ready for more—as much as Haller wanted that, his bladder wasn’t going to let him.

“Head’s up, kid,” Haller said, and then, slowly and very deliberately, he let go.

As hot as it had been to watch the kid take the other guys, it was nothing on watching him drink Haller. From this angle Haller could only watch the sides of his throat contract, but what a sight it was. Brady’s eyes fell half-shut as he focused on swallowing. Haller tried to keep from giving him too much at once, even as the image of his pissed hitting the back of the kid’s throat just about left him light-headed. 

It was a long piss. The longer it went on, the more Haller worried they’d both misjudged it, that he’d push this kid past his limit and get him punished for it. But the kid just kept swallowing, even though a furrow had formed between his eyebrows and his hand was pressed to his stomach again.

And then Haller was empty. The kid swallowed once last time and licked over Haller’s slit again, and then he let his mouth fall open just far enough for Haller to slip free. 

He opened his eyes and met Haller’s gaze. They were both gasping, Haller from dizzying, head-spinning lust and the kid no doubt from being filled so very full. Once again, Haller knelt and brushed his fingers very, very gently over the kid’s side, feeling the skin stretched taut even there. “Goddamn, Jakesy,” Haller said.

“Told you,” Jakesy said, though Haller couldn’t have said what, specifically, Jakesy had told them. 

Haller stood. Jakesy looked a little undone, too, and who wouldn’t? The kid was a treasure. What a show. “Appreciate you bringing him in.”

“I thought you’d like him,” Jakesy said. He sounded a little breathless, and that was when Haller finally gave him a good, hard look. Jakesy was blushing under his three-day scruff. 

“Did you,” Haller said slowly. Surely Jakesy wasn’t—surely this wasn’t—

“Yeah,” Jakesy said. His gaze shifted away, his voice dropped, and he said, “You’re welcome over anytime, you know. If you’re in the mood for more. Would you like that, Brady?” he asked, just a little louder.

“Yes, sir,” the kid said. Haller glanced down and saw the kid had found his smirk again, even though his hand was pressed to his side in discomfort. 

“I could grill,” Jakesy said. “Steaks, plenty of beer for you and me, which’ll mean plenty for Brady to drink, too. We could make a night of it. Do you have any idea what he looks like, getting sucked off when he’s this full?”

“God,” Haller said blankly.

Softly, Jakesy said, “You _are_ my favorite D-man.”

“It’s only because I keep cleaning up all your mistakes,” Haller said absently, his mind already plunging ahead. Him and Jakesy and the kid, and then maybe just him and Jakesy while the kid was sleeping off a belly full of piss. It wasn’t anything Haller’d ever thought of before beyond his most casual jerk-off fantasies, the kind a guy had about everyone he played with, sooner or later.

“This isn’t a mistake, though,” Jakesy said, his voice in Haller’s ear, just for Haller and maybe for the kid, if the kid was listening really carefully. “This is a fucking great idea.”

And Haller was pretty sure he was right.


End file.
